


Missing Scene/Epilogue for Season 10's - The Shroud

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel banter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene/Epilogue for Season 10's - The Shroud

After the long hours of exhaustive tests and an even longer debriefing, Daniel  
finally found himself at home. He wasn't alone however because his best friend  
had tagged along for the ride. Well, Jack needed a place to stay for the next  
several days.  
  
Daniel collapsed in his Lazy Boy, propped his feet up and closed his eyes. But  
his respite was short lived.  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
The younger man knew how this particular dance played out. His eyes snapped open  
and he turned his head lazily in Jack's direction. "What?"  
  
"Earlier, when I asked you how we could be sure it was you," Jack paused and  
imitated the hand movement Daniel had done earlier, "you did that and said if  
you were Merlin we would know." He grimaced, "well, I still can't figure out  
what you meant. Care to clue me in?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Just like that... _nope_ is all I get." Jack did a _give it to me_ hand wiggle,  
"come on, Danny boy, you can't leave me hanging... I'm a General." He puffed out  
his chest.  
  
Squinting his eyes at Jack, Daniel just shook his head. "Like Mitchell said  
earlier to Sam... a magician doesn't reveal his secrets."  
  
"Bet you don't know, that's why you can't tell me." Jack felt smug in knowing he  
was right.  
  
"Maybe if you cook me dinner, I'll tell you, Jack." Daniel smiled at his friend.  
  
"I have to cook you dinner to find out the answer." The older man shrugged and  
said, "fine with me, kiddo... it's your stomach."  
  
Jack took off his jacket and threw it over a chair. Looking at his young friend  
he smirked. "I definitely like this look on you better than the Marcel Marceau  
one you wore earlier. That one was sooooo not you."  
  
"I didn't actually have a say in my transformation, Jack," he sighed. "But I  
agree with you."  
  
"You should. I'm your best friend and would never steer you wrong." Jack headed  
for the kitchen but stopped, turned around and went back. "Just do me a favor."  
  
The pained expression on Daniel's face said it all. He knew Jack was going to  
arm twist a promise out of him. And like in the past, he knew he would end up  
breaking it. "Yes, Jack."  
  
"Promise me, that in the future, you'll steer clear of magicians and women with  
ideas of giving you a make over."  
  
"I'll do my best, Jack."  
  
"Guess that's all I can hope for." Whistling, he headed back to the kitchen.  
  
He didn't have the heart to tell Jack that, though Merlin was gone, he felt that  
Adria and the Ori weren't done with him yet.  
  
The End


End file.
